TODO FUE POR EL
by Inu Ookami aka
Summary: Ella ya tenia una vida "estable" hasta que una noche mientras hacia su trabajo lo conoce a El, el chico que cambiara su vida... es mi primero fanfic espero que les guste :3
1. Chapter 1

Konnishiwa a todos este es mi primer fanfic... bueno no el primero es la adaptacion del libro Canciones para paula que aun tengo en produccion pero como se me vino esta idea desidi subirla :3 espero que sea de su agrado y aqui les dojo el primer capitulo

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP solo algunos son de mi autoria y la historia es mia :3

* * *

CAPITULO 1

En un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad de Japón, una chica hablaba por teléfono.

-Entonces hoy a las 8 de la noche

-sí, ¿Cómo sabré que eres tú?

-lo sabrás

La chica corta la llamada mientras mira las calles desde su ventana, cierra los ojos un momento y se dirige al tocador de su habitación que se encuentra justo al lado, y observa su reflejo en el espejo, una chica de tan solo 17 años, sus ojos son de un tono esmeralda, su cabello castaño, ondulado hasta sus hombro, su piel es pálida y su figura delgada, pero con curvas.

Se observa por unos minutos y después toma su cabello corto y lo pone en un skintop* asegurando que todo el cabello quede dentro de él, después toma una peluca que se encuentra a un costado, de color rubio, se la coloca y se la acomoda, busca en un cajón del lado izquierdo del tocador y saca de el unas lentillas de color, azul turquesa, y se las coloca. Al asegurarse que tanto la peluca y las lentillas estén bien colocadas, se acerca a su armario que se encuentra al lado derecho de la cama y de el saca un vestido rojo, junto con unas zapatillas que hacen juego. Al terminar de colocárselo vuelve al tocador y se agrega maquillaje para finalizar con su aspecto, 5 minutos después toma su bolso y sale del departamento.

Al llegar a la calle toma un taxi, en donde da el destino al donde llegar. Después de 15 minutos de viaje el taxi se estaciona en una residencia muy lujosa, ella paga el viaje y baja del taxi, puede divisar a unos pasos de ella a un joven alto con traje negro. Lo observa por un momento, para después acercarse a él.

En la observa por un momento y después habla.

-tú debes ser

Ella solo asiente, caya por un momento y después habla

-¿cuál será la cuartada?

-diré que eres una amiga de la familia

-está bien

-¿cuál es tu nombre?

-puedes llamarme Inori

-¿ese es tu nombre verdadero?

Ella solo lo mira a los ojos sin expresión alguna y el prefiere quedarse callado, después de un tiempo dice.

-bueno entonces entremos, yo me llamo Benjamín-para después ofrecerle su brazo.

Ella lo toma sin comentario alguno. Al entrar a la residencia, siente como él y como ella la mirada de los demás invitados. Ella solo muestra una sonrisa amigable, fingida claro está, el intenta hacer lo mismo pero no lo logra. En eso momento se acerca a ellos un joven alto, con un traje blanco y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, el recién llegado se dirige a él y le dice.

-hola benjamín pensé que no vendrías y menos con compañía-mientras miraba de reojo a ella.

-no faltaría Salomón, y te la presento ella es Inori, una amiga de la familia

-un gusto conocerte, soy Salomón-mientras tomaba la mano de ella para después depositar un beso en ella

-no el gusto es mi-mostrándole una sonrisa

-bueno buscare algún conocido, los dejo para que se conozcan-fue lo último que les dijo Benjamín para después alejarse entre la gente.

-¿te gustaría bailar Inori?- le pregunta Salomón mientras extiende su mano.

-si

Salomón la toma la mano para después llevarla a la pista de baile.

-eres muy bella Inori-le dice salomón en un susurro cerca de su oído y después continua-no te gustaría arriba a ver la casa

-sería un placer-le dice ella mostrándole una sonrisa

salomón ya no le dice nada, la toma de la mano para después jalarla hacia las escaleras y después subirlas, al estar arriba Salomo toma el tomo de la primera habitación que se encontraba en el pasillo e ingresan en él.

-podemos empezar aquí-le dice salomón mientras se acerca a ella.

-por mi está bien, solo deja que saque algo de mi bolso

El solo sonríe pícaramente y ella le regresa la sonrisa, salomón le da la espalda mientras busca un poco de licor, tan distraído estaba que no se da cuenta cuando le disparan, hasta que siente el impacto en la espalda, voltea hacia ella y lo último que ve es a ella que era la persona la cual le había disparado.

* * *

bueno espero que les aya gustado ya que soy nueva en esto... se haceptan REVIEWS con su opinion pero no sean tan duros con migo :3

intentare actualizar pronto Sayonara INU OOKAMI :3


	2. Chapter 2

aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia espero que se animen a leerla

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP solo algunos son de mi autoria y la historia es mia :3

* * *

CAPITULO 2

En un Penthouse del centro del Japón un joven hablaba por teléfono.

-si estaré allí a las 8

-espero que llegues temprano

-sí, ya no molestes

Corta la llamada para después soltar un sonoro suspiro, se queda quieto por unos segundos para después dirigirse hacia el baño, al llegar mira su reflejo en el espejo, un joven de 20 años, sus ojos son marones, su cabello castaño y su piel pálida y su cuerpo esbelto pero bien formado, alto. Se observa por unos minutos para después meterse a la ducha.

Al salir se pone un traje negro y se acomoda el cabello, al asegurarse que se ve arreglado sale del departamento hacia el estacionamiento en donde se encuentra su auto, sube a él y después de 10 minutos de viaje llega a una residencia muy lujosa para su gusto, sube en él.

Estaciona el auto cerca para después bajar de él, al bajar lo primero que siente son unos brazos e su cuello y después escucha la voz de la propietaria.

-Shaoran llegaste

-Meiling, te dije que llegaría, ya me puedes soltar

El solo escucho una pequeña risa y después sintió como lo soltaba para después voltear, para encontrarse con su mejor amiga y atrás de ella a su hermano que se acercaba a ellos.

-Shaoran, que bien que hayas venido

-no vine por gusto Eriol-le dijo viendo de reojo a Meiling

Su hermano no hizo ningún comentario porque se imaginaba la razón de su presencia, después dijo

-bueno hay que entrar entonces

Los 3 entraron a la residencia sin ningún comentario alguno, después de un rato, a ellos se acerca un joven y le dice

-me alegra que vinieran

-claro que si Salomon no nos lo perderíamos-dijo Meiling con una sonrisa en su rostro

-tan linda como siempre Meiling-le decía mientras le regresaba la sonrisa

-que hermosa casa tienes Salomon-le comenta Eriol

-si costo mucho pero valió la pena-después giro su mirada para otro lado de donde estaba y dijo

-bueno los dejo, disfruten de la fiesta, con permiso- para después alejarse entre la gente.

-bueno hay que bailar Eriol-dijo Meiling emocionada, tirando del brazo de Eriol

-claro, pero y Shaoran

-a él no le importa verdad Shaoran-le dice Meiling con cara de borrego a medio morir

-no vayan diviértanse

-gracias- dijo Meiling para después llevarse a Eriol a la pista de baile

Shaoran se quedó parado por un momento para después dirigirse hacia otro lugar paro no aburrirse.

Después de 15 minutos deambulando diviso a lo lejos a Salomon subiendo las escaleras, junto a él iba una joven, no le sorprendió ya que Salomon siempre era así, pero como se encontraba aburrido decidió seguirlos, después de asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, mientras los seguía, subió y se quedó parado en el pasillo, pensando en que habitación abrían entrado, cuando iba a ver de habitación en habitación escucho voces en la primera habitación, se acercó y escucho a Salomon.

-podemos empezar aquí

-por mi está bien, solo deja que saque algo de mi bolso- escucho decir a la joven que estaba junto con él.

Pasaron 2 minutos en los cuales no escucho nada, solo pudo escuchar el sonido de un vidrio caer, al entre abrir la puerta de la habitación, lo único que pudo ver fue a esa joven de pelo rubio y ojos terqueza que acababa de asesinar a Salomon.

* * *

bueno espero que les guste y haceptan REVIEWS con comentarios pero no sean duros ya que soy nueva...

sayonara Inu Ookami :3


	3. Chapter 3

KONNISHIWA... GOMENE GOMENE GOMENE SIENTO MUCHO NO AVER ACTUALIZADO ESQUE LA ESCUELA NO ME DEJA NI UN MINUTO LIBRE :( PERO AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP solo algunos son de mi autoria y la historia es mia :3

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Shaoran no sabía que hacer había presenciado un asesinato, se quedó observando unos segundos a la chica que guardaba el arma en su bolso, cuando se dio cuenta que la chica se disponía a salir de la habitación intento hacerse para atrás para después irse de ahí pero los nervios lo traicionaron y cayó de espaldas.

Todo fue demasiado rápido, el cayo, la puerta se abrió, vio a la chica, la chica lo vio y después una pistola estaba apuntando a su cabeza.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Shaoran- le dijo rápidamente sin verla, ya que en su mente solo podía ver la pistola que le apuntaba.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Shaoran le vio el rostro, era hermosa, no podía negarlo, ella lo observaba pero no decía nada.

Después de 5 minutos, que para Shaoran fueron eternos, ella bajo el arma y dijo

-adiós Shaoran-

Fue lo ultimo que escucho para ver cómo se acercaba a la ventana más cercana y saltaba fuera de ella.

Él se acercó rápidamente a la ventana pero ya no había nadie.

Se quedó observando la negrura de la noche por unos minutos.

Para después bajar las escaleras y buscar con la mirada a su amiga y a su hermano que se encontraban en la pista de baile. Al acercarse a ellos lo único que dijo fue

-Me voy nos vemos después-

Sin esperar respuesta alguna salió de la residencia, subió a su auto y condujo hacia el centro de Japón, a su departamento, lo único que quería era dormir y olvidar a la chica con hermosa voz.

* * *

En otro lugar

Se encontraba confundida y algo molesta con ella misma, ¿Por qué lo dejo vivo? No era una costumbre de ella, el dejar testigos, pero había dejado al chico llamado Shaoran vivo, solo porque le parecía Atractivo.

Que idiota fue.

Después de salir de la residencia tomo un taxi para que la llevara a su departamento, al llegar se acordó de Shaoran, el chico que había visto el crimen, y no había matado, se regañaba a ella misma por su estupidez.

¿Qué tal si la delataba?. Eso es lo que pensaba, pero después de dar muchas vueltas al asunto desidia mejor no darle importancia, después de todo no importaba si la delataba, ya que no la reconocería si se encontraran de nuevo.

Con eso en mente se quitó la peluca, las lentillas y el vestido tomo una ducha para dormir después.

* * *

LO SE, LO SE... ESTUBO MUY CORTA POR ESO EN UNOS MINUTOS SUBIRE OTRO OK :3... SE MERECE ALGÚN REVIEW?

INU OOKAMI


	4. Chapter 4

BUENO AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP solo algunos son de mi autoria y la historia es mia :3

* * *

CAPITULO 4

En el centro de la ciudad a las 6:00 de la mañana se encontraba a un chico en su cama durmiendo plácidamente hasta que un sonido peculiar se escuchó, su teléfono, con un gruñido y una maldición contesto el teléfono.

-Diga

-VE LAS NOTICIAS!- Gritaba Meiling al otro extremo del teléfono.

El no dijo nada y encendió el televisor y puso atención al locutor

-Hoy en la madrugada se encontró el cuerpo de empresario Salomon Dusmit en su casa en donde la noche anterior se había dado una fiesta, nadie sabe quién lo asesino, lo único que se sabe es que sus bienes y empresas serán propiedad de su hermano Benjamin Dusmit que se encuentra desolado por la muerte de su hermano-

Shaoran se quedó en silencio y después le dijo a Meiling.

-T e hablo más tarde

Se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, el sabia quien había sido.

Ahora el dilema era si le diaria a alguien.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad e Japón se encontraba una joven ablando por teléfono

-A qué hora quieres que este allí

-Quiero que estés a las 3 de la tarde-

-está bien, allí estaré- después corta la llamada y suspira.

-Sera mejor que me apresure-se dice a ella misma.

Se dirige al baño y toma una ducha, al terminar hace lo mismo que la noche anterior pero ahora se pone una peluca pelinegra y unas lentillas amatistas y un vestido blanco con flores a los costados, se observa en el espejo para después tomar su bolso y salir de su departamento y tomar un taxi que la llevara a su destino.

* * *

Shaoran ya estaba estresado de su amiga, después de lo que le paso a Salomon estaba histérica y no dejaba de llamar para saber si estaba bien. Sabía que ella se preocupaba, pero no era para tanto.

Ya cuando sonó su teléfono como por queseaba vez le iba a decir que lo dejara en paz, pero en el identificador de llamadas decía que no era Meiling, si no su madre, así que tomo un suspiro y contesto.

-Madre

-Hola , Shaoran me podrías hacer un favor

-Si Madre, dime

-Podrías ir a una comida que se ara

-Y por qué no vas tu Madre

-Estaré ocupada, podrías ir por mí

-Está bien

Después de que escuchara y anotara la dirección en donde se aria la comida.

Se dio una ducha y se puso unos pantalones negros y una playera en V blanca y salió del departamento hacia el estacionamiento y después al lugar en donde sería la comida.

Al llegar vio que era una hacienda, no conocía mucho a los amigos de su Madre, pero sabía que eran personas de mucho dinero. Al llegar fue recibido por mayordomos y guiado a donde sería la comida, vio mucha gente desconocida para él, hasta que vio al amigo de su Madre. Terry Gransherter, un empresario de gran prestigio, cuando se acercó a él se presento

-Mucho gusto Señor Gransherter, soy el hijo de Ieran Li

-hola, me alegra que vinieras ya que tu madre no podía

Cuando Shaoran le iba a contestar, a ellos se les acerco Antony Tenoch su socio y mano derecha del señor Gransherter junto con una joven, hermosa, de cabello negro y ojos amatista llevaba un vestido blanco con flores. El primero en hablar fue el señor Tenoch

-Hola Terry- mientras estrechaba la mano del señor Gransherter y voltio a ver a Shaoran- Tu debes de ser el hijo de Ieran, No es así?

Si, un gusto señor Tenoch- dijo Shaoran mientras estrechaba su mano

-El gusto es mío, les presento a Minori Taicho- dijo señalando a la pelinegra- una amiga de la familia

-Un gusto conocerla señorita Taicho- le dijo el señor Gransherter

- No el gusto es mío señor Gransherter

Cuando Shaoran escucho la voz de Minori se dio cuenta que era la misma chica que había asesinado a Salomon la noche anterior.

* * *

LO SE SON CORTOS INTENTARE HACERLOS MAS LARGOS... ,MERECE UN REVIWS?

SAYONARA INU OOKAMI


	5. Chapter 5

KONNISHIWA :3... hoy tube e¿un tiempo libre y desidi publicar asi que qui les dejo otro capitulo

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP solo algunos son de mi autoria y la historia es mia :3

* * *

CAPITULO 5

Cuando ella llego a su destino pago el taxi, bajo de él y se dirigió al frente de la hacienda en donde era su destino, al caminar unos pasos lo puede ver a él, el la observa para después presentarse.

-tú debes de ser, bueno mi nombre es Antony Tenoch, y cuál es tu nombre?

-puedes presentarme como Mimori Taisho

-está bien, entonces vamos te presentare a Terry Gransherter

Ella no dijo palabra alguna y lo siguió, cuando estuvieron dentro del lugar Antony le diriguio de nuevo la palabra

-Mira ahí esta- le decía mientras se lo señalaba- y creo, no estoy seguro, que esta con el hijo de los Li

Ella observo desde donde se encontraba al señor Gransherter, era una señor mayor, pero bien conservado, al lado de él se encontraba un joven, no lo podía ver bien ya que el se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Ella observa que Antony empieza a caminar hacia ellos y ella lo sigue. Al acercarse más puede ver bien al joven que está al lado del señor Gransherter, y ahí lo ve, es el mismo joven que la vio la noche anterior, Shaoran, se congela por un momento, pero después se relaja al ver que no la reconoce, la presentan hacia los dos hombres presentes y ella contesta

-El gusto es mío señor Gransherter

Es cuando ella se da cuenta que ella habla Shaoran voltea a verla con una cara llena de sorpresa, y es ahí cuando ella se altera, y se pregunta ¿me reconoció? ¿Cómo?

-Un gusto conocerla señorita Mimori- le dice Shaoran mientras le extiende su mano

Ella acepta su mano y el deposita un beso en la de ella, ella habla

-No el gusto es mío, joven Li

-Puede llamarme Shaoran, señorita Mimori, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero podría hablar con usted un momento a solas

-si está bien, si no le molesta a los señores

Pero Shaoran no dejo que respondieran, la tomo del dorso de la mano y tiro de ella llevándola hasta el otro extremo de donde se encontraban.

Cuando están ya bastante alejados ella se suelta de su agarre y habla

-necesita algo, joven Li

-ya no finjas, sé que eres tu

-no sé de qué me habla, joven LI

-Mimori yo sé que tu asesinaste a Salomon

-Joven Li como puede decir algo así de mí- le dice ella indignada

-puede que cambien tu cabello y tu ojos, pero tu voz es la misma

Ella no sabía que decir, la había reconocido solo por su voz. Shaoran se dio cuenta de su desconcierto así que continúo

-que haces aquí?

.no sé de qué habla joven Li, pero me tengo que ir así que con permiso-le dijo ella al Salir de su desconcierto.

* * *

Shaoran solo vio cómo se alejaba, pero él sabía perfectamente que ella era la misma chica que vio la noche anterior.

Se proponía a seguirla pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por alguien que le hablo

-Joven Li, vamos al comedor, la comida esta lista-le dice el señor Gransherter

-claro- fue lo único que respondio

La comida fue muy amena, la chica se sentó en el asiento que se encontraba al lado del señor Gransherter y se veía que se estaban llevando bien.

La comida finalizo, los demás invitados empezaban a dispersarse, y irse del lugar, pero en ese momento Shaoran vio a lo lejos a la chica yendo por un lado diferente , junto con el señor Gransherter, se dirigían hacia los establos, el los siguió sin que se dieran cuenta pero al momento en el que iba ha entrar junto con ellos al establo la puerta se cerró y lo único que pudo hacer fue observar desde la ventanilla de la puerta.

Puedo ver que los dos estaban platicando, hasta que el señor Gransherter se distrajo y es ahí cuando vio cuando ella sacaba la pistola de su bolso y vio cuando le disparo.

El observaba al señor Gransherter en el suela y fue cuando alzo la vista y pudo verla a ella, ella lo estaba observando.

* * *

espero que les aya gustado el capitulo se que esta ultramente corto pero prometo que los demas capitulos seran mas largos.

quiero responder los reviews

sak31... :gracias por su reviews, se que los capitulos son cortos pero intentare hacerlo mas largos :3 y tambien gracias por leer

yeyuperez...: gracias por tu Reviews , me alegra que te guste la historia y tambien gracias por leer :3

sayonara Inu Ookami :3


	6. Chapter 6

KONNISHIWA AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORI ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP solo algunos son de mi autoria y la historia es mia :3

* * *

CAPITULO 6

Ella se encontraba muy sorprendida, que Shaoran la recordara el algo que ella nunca espero, intento aclarar su mente, para después dedicarse as u trabajo.

En la comida pudo entablar conversación con el señor Gransherter, para poder llevarse mejor con él y facilitarle su trabajo, ella pudo percibir que Shaoran la miraba de vez en cuando, pero ella decidió ignorarlo.

Cuando la comida había finalizado el señor Gransherter se dirigía a ella

-qué le parece si le muestro el lugar , señorita Taisho

-me encantaría señor Gransherter

Ella lo siguió hasta la puerta de los establos, ya que era el lugar más cercano al comedor, esto se estaba poniendo más fácil para ella.

El señor Gransherter le mostraba caballo por caballo, hasta que noto que se entretuvo más en uno, era su oportunidad, saco la pistola , la misma que había utilizado con Salomon, apunto haca el Señor Gransherter y le disparo, siempre era tan fácil.

En eso siente la mirada de alguien y busca aquella mirada. Al voltear hacia la puerta lo ve a EL, Shaoran.

Ella se lo toma con calma, guarda la pistola en su bolso, para después caminar hacia la puerta, puede notar que Shaoran no mueve ningún musculo, no le importa, Ella termino su trabajo y tiene que marcharse, abre la puerta, sale sin mirarlo y camina, pero antes de poder avanzar siente como es tomada de la muñeca y arrastrada Asia atrás, es cuando dirige la vista hacia atrás y ve que es Shaoran.

-Lo sabía, porque haces esto Mimori?

Ella no contesta, solo lo observa

-contéstame, por qué Mimori?- le repite Shaoran

-no es de tu incumbencia, suéltame o hare algo que debí de haber hecho la noche anterior, matarte

Antes de que Shaoran le contestara, se escucharon voces acercándose.

Ella fue la primera en reaccionar dio un rodillazo en el estómago a Shaoran, con el cual el la soltó, ella tomo esa ventaja para salir del lugar antes de que la encontrara ahí

* * *

Shaoran no sabía que pensar, le dolía mucho el golpe, era muy fuerte debía reconocerlo.

Escucho las voces que había escuchado con anterioridad más cerca y es cuando voltio y se encontró con un rostro reconocible, Antony Tenoch, junto con 2 mujeres que también habían asistido a la comida, al verlo en el suelo las mujeres y el señor Tenoch se acercaron a él con preocupación

-Joven li se encuentra usted bien?

Pero antes de que Shaoran contestara, una de las mujeres que iba con él, dio un grito, ella miraba hacia adentro del establo, él ya se imaginaba que era lo que había visto, y lo confirmo con lo grito después

-Alguien ha herido al señor Gransherter

Shaoran pudo sentir como se tensaba el señor Tenoch, lo observo un momento para después preguntar

Señor Tenoch y la señorita Taicho donde se encuentra?

El señor Tenoch lo observo un momento y después le contesto

-se ha marchado Joven Li, se sentía un poco mareada, porque la pregunta?

-no solo curiosidad- fuel lo único que respondió Shaoran.

* * *

En otro lugar

Ella no se molestó en tomar un taxi irse, solo corrió y corrió, sabía que su departamento se encontraba demasiado lejos para llegar corriendo, pero no le importó, solo pensaba, ¿Por qué EL?

Se detuvo al ver un parque enfrente de ella, camino hacia él y tomo haciendo en una de las bancas y observo a su alrededor, niños jugando, parejas besando o caminando, un día común para cualquier persona, pero no para ella.

Es en ese momento cuando recordó la pregunta de Shaoran , ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué mataba a aquellas persona?

Ella nunca quiso eso, ella tenía otros planes, pero la vida no es como uno quiere, siempre abra personas que te impidan ser feliz, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Se quedó en el parque por mucho tiempo, no le apetecía ir hacia su departamento, pero sabía que tenía que ir y quitarse la peluca y los lentillas junto con el vestido, era muy seguro de que ya encontraran el cuerpo del señor Gransherter , y no era seguro permanecer como estaba.

Se levantó de la banca, para después tomar un taxi, se fue directo a su departamento, al llegar se quitó todo lo que traía puesto, tomo un pantalón a la cadera y una playera de tirantes que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, peino un poco su cabello y salió de su departamento, adoraba salir como ella misma.

Por ahora solo pensaba que le gustaría comer un poco de ramen.

* * *

En otro lugar

Shaoran no podía creer que estuviera en la comisaria, para ser interrogado.

#anteriormente#

Después de que la mujer viera al señor Gransherter en el establo llamaron a una ambulancia, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el disparo le había dado directamente en el corazón murió un minuto después del impacto.

Al momento que llego la ambulancia, llego la policía, al enterarse de la muerte empezaron a interrogar a todos los presentes y por supuesto que Shaoran no fue la excepción.

Les conto todo lo que vio esa tarde, a excepción de lo que había visto hacer ha Mimori. Él no estaba seguro del porque la protegía.

#anteriormente#

Él se encontraba ahí sentado en una de las bancas de la comisaria, ya lo habían interrogado y como no se encontraban pruebas para detenerlo ahí, lo dejaron marcharse.

Al momento de que le dieran el permiso de marcharse, salió hacia la calle para poder tomar un taxi, ya que su auto se quedó en la hacienda confiscado, subió al taxi y se marchó, no tenía ganas de ir a su departamento, así que dio otra dirección al taxista .

* * *

Ella entro al restaurante, su restaurante preferido, ya muchas personas del lugar la conocían, puesto que siempre iba a comer ahí.

Tomo asiento en uno delos taburetes del mostrador, pidió un tazón de ramen, como siempre y se dispuso a comer.

Cuando se encontraba a la mitad de su ramen, sintió como alguien tomo asiento al lado suyo, pero no le tomo importancia, termino de comer y es cuando pidió la cuenta.

-cuanto te debo Yukito

-¿Mimori?

Al escuchar ese nombre, ella voltio a ver a la persona a su lado y se dio cuenta de que era Shaoran.

* * *

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO INTENTE HACERLO MAS LARGO

RESPONDO REVIEWS:

yeyuperez... ESPERO QUE NO TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO... Y PUES VEREMOS COMO SE DESARROLLA LA HISTORIA :3 GRACIAS POR LEER

... SI ESE SHAORAN AHORA ES DETECTIVE JEJE XD... GRACIAS POR LEER

kinesukikinomoto... ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY , GRACIAS POR LEER

**GRACIAS POR LEER ME DESPIDO**  
**INU OOKAMI :3**


	7. Chapter 7

KONNISHIWA... AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP solo algunos son de mi autoria y la historia es mia :3

* * *

CAPITULO 7

Shaoran le pidió al taxista que lo llevara a uno de sus restaurantes preferidos, se encontraba bastante lejos pero eso no le importaba.

Al llegar al lugar, bajo del taxi y entro al lugar, había muchas personas hoy, al final después de observar a su alrededor decidió sentarse al lado de una joven de cabello castaño corto hasta sus hombros.

Se sentó en el taburete de al lado y pidió un tazón de Ramen, era su preferido, se encontraba a la mitad de su cena cuando escucha hablar a la joven que estaba al lado suyo.

-cuanto te debo Yukito?

-¿Mimori?

Él sabía que era ella, esa voz era inconfundible.

Él pudo ver como ella lo observaba, al igual que el la observaba a ella , era hermosa pensó, sus ojos esmeralda y su cabello todo en ella era hermoso fue lo único que pensó.

No se veía igual a como la avía visto esa tarde pero él sabía que era ella, ninguno de los dos hablo , hasta que llego el dependiente

-Me hablabas Sakura?

-¿Sakura?

Él no sabía que pensar, ¿ese era su nombre?

-¿puedo pagarte después Yukito, me surgió algo y tengo que irme

-si claro, Sakura

Ella sin decir nada más Salió corriendo por la puerta principal, Shaoran no sabía qué hacer, dejo el dinero en el mostrador y sin decir nada salió tras de ella.

Al salir del lugar pudo darse cuenta de que llovía, pero con todo y lluvia pudo verla por la calle corriendo, la siguió, estaba a punto de alcanzarla cuando se dio cuenta de que ella iba a cruzar una avenida sin mirar antes de pasar eso ocasiono que ella no se diera cuenta de que un camión se aproximaba a ella , shaora no lo pensó dos veces corrió Asia ella, se lanzó asía ella provocando que sus cuerpos chocaran y la fuerza lograra que sus cuerpos fueran impulsados hacia el otro lado de la calle , pudiendo esquivar al camión, pero el impacto al caer logro que Shaoran se diera un gran golpe en la cabeza y perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

Sakura al descubrir que Shaoran la avía reconocido salió lo más rápido posible del lugar, se dio cuenta de que llovía, le gustaba la lluvia pero no era un buen momento para que lloviera.

Corrió hacia su departamento ,que no se encontraba tan lejos del lugar, lo más rápido que podía, ya solo le faltaba cruzar la avenida para llegar, y es cuando se percató de algo, un camión se aproximaba a ella ya se encontraba muy cerca de ella, por un momento pensó que moriría, pero fue entonces cuando sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la empujaban hacia el otro lado de la calle, no racionaba hasta después de mucho tiempo después, se dio cuenta que se encontraba encima de la persona que le avía salvado la vida, se movió un poco para ver la cara de su salvador , y se congelo por un minuto, su salvador era Shaoran.

* * *

BUENO ESPERO Y LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO LO SE ES CORTICIMOOO PERO ESTOY MUY CORTA DE TIEMPO LO SIENTO U.U... PERO EL PROXIMO SERA MAS LARGO LO PROMETO :3

BUENO REEPONDERE REVIEWS:

kinesukikinomoto... SI ELLOS ESTAN DESTINADOS A ENCONTRARSE EN TODOS LADOS, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY AUNQUE SEA MUY CORTO, GRACIAS POR LEER :3

Crazy Martinez... TIENES RAZON AHORA PODRIA DESIR ESO XD, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY Y GRACIAS POR LEER :3

yeyuperez... SI ESQUE ELOS ESTAN DESTINADO :3, VEAMOS COMO TRASCURE LA HISTORIA ;3, Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY, GRACIAS POR LEER

bueno espero actualizar pronto SAYONARA :3  
inu ookami :3


	8. Chapter 8

KONNISHIWA... AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP solo algunos son de mi autoria y la historia es mia :3

* * *

CAPITULO 8

Ella no supo cómo reaccionar ante la situación, Shaoran la avía salvado, ¿pero cómo? ¿La avía seguido?

Se quedó pensado hasta que pudo darse cuenta de que él estaba inconsciente, no podía dejarlo ahí, él le avía salvado la vida.

Se levantó, ya que se encontraba encima de él, y tomo uno de los brazos de Shaoran para poder levantarlo y después pasarlo por detrás de su cabeza, no podía verificar si tenía alguna herida puesto que la lluvia se lo impedía.

Su departamento se encontraba cerca de donde se encontraban, decidió llevarlo ahí lo más pronto posible.

Al llegar a su departamento, ella lo acomodo mejor su cuerpo para que no callera para después subir por el ascensor, llego a l piso 5, el suyo, y camino por el pasillo, se detuvo en la puerta con el número 40 y la abrió, con mucho esfuerzo lo puso en uno de los sillones que se encontraba en la sala, ahí pudo observarlo mejor, tenía un pequeño golpe en la cabeza pero nada profundo, supuso que se lo hizo al caer a la acera.

Se encontraban totalmente empapados los dos así que decidió mejor secarse ella y después secarlo a él, se fue a su habitación por unas toallas, se secó un poco y después seco a Shaoran intento no tocar mucho las heridas para después podérselas desinfectar para que no se infectaran.

Al terminar pudo notar que solo tenía ese golpe así que suspiro aliviada.

Lo observo por un momento y se preguntó a si misma ¿ahora que are?, él iba a despertar en algún momento y eso era un inconveniente, podía matarlo, pero eso no era una opción y ella lo sabía.

Después de pensar un poco se rindió, se dio cuenta que ya era tarde el reloj que se encontraba en la mesilla al lado del sillón marcaba las 10:00 de la noche, así que soltando un último suspiro, decidió darse una ducha, para poder relajarse y pensar un poco, se aseguró que Shaoran se encontrara cómodo y se dirigió hacia su habitación y al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Shaoran no sabía que había pasado, abrió lentamente los ojos para saber en dónde se encontraba, pudo observar que se encontraba en un departamento, era amplio pero no tanto como para suponer que era un Pent-house, se dio cuenta que se encontraba recostado en un sillón con una manta cubriéndolo.

Se puso a pensar por un momento ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese lugar?

Lo pensó por unos instantes mas y es cuando recordó todo, el había salvado a Mimori…. ¿ o a Sakura?, se sentía muy confundido y le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Observo a su alrededor en busca de una señal de vida, pero no encontró nada, después de ponerse a escuchar por un momento, pudo percatarse del sonido del agua cayendo.

Intento levantarse pero aún se sentía un poco mareado, logro levantarse y con un poco más de esfuerzo caminar, el dolía todo el cuerpo.

Camino un poco hasta poder llegar a la puerta en donde se escuchaba el agua cayendo. Al entrar se dio cuenta que no era muy amplia pero se podía notar que era de una chica, tenía los perfumes y el maquillaje en el tocador, el armario se encontraba entreabierto así que pudo ver vestidos y todo tipo de ropa de mujer.

Observo por un momento la habitación para después darse cuenta que el agua ya no se escuchaba, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el sonido de una puerta al abriéndose.

Es cuando pudo verla era ella.

* * *

Se sentía muy relajada, después de terminar su ducha, se sentía muy bien, uso una toalla para poder salir del baño.

Pero al abrir la puerta nunca se imaginó lo que vería al salir.

Lo primero que vio al salir fue a Shaoran que se encontraba al frente de ella, observándola.

Sakura solo pudo sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, lo observo solo por un momento, y sin decir nada y con mucha prisa regreso al cuarto de baño y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella

Estaba muy nerviosa, ¿Qué Asia el ahí? ¿No estaba inconsciente? Tomo aire para después escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban hacia la puerta, para después escuchar la voz de Shaoran

-Disculpa por espantarte, esa no era mi intención

Sakura no respondió seguí estando nerviosa así que escucho como el prosiguió

-me gustaría hablar con tigo, ¿se puede?

Sakura tomo un poco de aire para después contestar

-está bien, pero podrías esperarme en la sala, por favor

-si- fuel o ultimo que escucho decir de Shaoran

Puedo escuchar como los pasos de alejaban y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, saco todo el aire que tenía contenido hasta ese momento.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño con lentitud para después salir, cuando vio que era seguro salió completamente del cuarto de baño y se dirigió hacia el ropero, saco su ropa para dormir que consistía en un pantaloncillo de seda color verde junto con una playera que hacia juego con el mismo, se peinó un poco el cabello y tomo aire.

Se acercó hacia la puerta y tomo la perilla de la puerta de su habitación dispuesta a salir, se sentía nerviosa, y no sabía el porqué.

Abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la sala, pudo verlo sentado en el sillón observando una fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita de centro.

Se acercó a él y pudo darse cuenta que él se avía percatado de su presencia porque el dirigió su vista hacia ella.

Shaoran fue el primero en hablar

-siéntate

Sakura sabía que en ese momento tendría que contarle todo.

* * *

INTENTE HACERLO MAS LARGO, ESQUE NO SOY BUENO HACIENDO CAPITULOS LARGOS... PERO LO INTENTARE... ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS GRACIAS BUENO SAYONARA

CONTESTO REVIEWS:

kinesukikinomoto... espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy, no me gusta lastimar ha shaoran u.u intentare ya no lastimarlo :3 y gracias por leer

Crazy martinez... espero y te guste el capitulo de hoy... si lo se estuvo corto el capitulo anterior pero intente hacerlo mas largo el de hoy n_n... gracias por leer

yeyuperez... espero y te guste el capitulo de hoy... espero que tus ansias no fueran muchas aqui te traigo otro capitulo y creoque tambien te ago un poco sufrir en este por que todavia no salen las confeciones, pero en el proximo ya :3... gracias por leer

BUENO SAYONARA  
INU OOKAMI :3


	9. Chapter 9

kONNISHIWA A TODAS LO SIENTO LO SIENTO POR NO ACTUALIZAR PERO AQUI LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO Y PARA QUE VEAN QUE NO SOY TAN EVIL PONDRE OTRO CAPITULO EN UN MOMENTO :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP solo algunos son de mi autoria y la historia es mia :3

* * *

CAPITULO 9

Shaoran pudo notar el sonrojo de ella al momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, se veía muy linda, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como ella, con mucha urgencia, volvía a la habitación de baño.

Se quedo un momento procesando la situación, debía admitir que fue un momento incomodo.

Se acerco a la habitación de baño y se acerco un poco más a la puerta y hablo

-disculpa por espantarte, no era mi intención

El se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía intenciones de contestar asi que prosiguió

-me gustaría hablar con tigo, ¿se puede?

Espero por un momento y escucho como ella le respondió

-esta bien, pero podrías esperarme en la sala por favor

Shaoran pudo notar nerviosismo en su voz y es por eso que tal solo respondió

-si

Se quedo por un momento observando la puerta de la habitación de baño para después retomar el camino que avía recorrido con anterioridad.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala en donde tomo asiento en el mismo lugar en donde se encontraba acostado con anterioridad.

Se quedo pensando por un momento la situación pero pudo percatarse que en la mesilla de centro se encontraba una fotografía.

La observo atentamente, en ella se encontraban dos personas, un joven de unos 17 o 18 años y señor que no tendría Mas de 30 años, en la fotografía se podía observar que había sido tomada sin consentimiento de aquellas personas ya que en ella el joven se encontraba tocando el piano en un bonito salón y junto ha el se encontraba el señor leyendo un libro. Shaoran sentía curiosidad ¿Quiénes serian ellos?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos que se acercaban con paso lento, dirigió la vista hacia el lugar por donde provenían los pasos y ahí pudo verla, se veía hermosa, eso fue lo único que podía pensar Shaoran en ese momento. El fue el primero en hablar

-siéntate

El pudo observar como ella dudaba por un momento para después ver como tomaba asiento el sillón que se encontraba al frente de el. Y es cuando ella hablo

-de que querías hablar

Shaoran pensó por un momento lo que respondería y después hablo

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?, tu ya sabes mi nombre asi que me gustaría saber el tuyo, pues debo de suponer que no es Mimori Taisho

Shaoran pudo observar que ella negaba con la cabeza. Y ella respondió

-mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura

¿Kinomoto Sakura?, Shaoran sentía que conocía ese nombre, bueno no precisamente el nombre mas bien se le hacia conocido el apellido ¿pero de donde?, lo pensó por un minuto pero después decidió desistir y mejor prosiguió

-¿Sakura?, que hermoso nombre

El no era un hombre que dijera ese tipo de cosas, pero eso lo dijo sin pensarlo, pero ese pequeño impulso lo izo sentirse algo nervioso, y su nerviosismo aumento al escucharla

-gracias

Shaoran por primera vez en su vida no sabia que decir.

* * *

Sakura se sentía muy nerviosa, algo completamente extraño para ella, después del cumplido que le había hecho Shaoran se sentía aun más nerviosa, dirigió la vista hacia Shaoran y pudo notar que estaba ¿nervioso?, lo pensó por un momento y después decidió que no, tal vez solo era su imaginación. Tomo un pequeño suspiro y decidió hablar

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Sakura pudo observar que el no levanto la vista hacia ella pero de todas formas contesto

-20 años ¿y tú?

-17 años

Sakura se sorprendió un poco al ver que al decir su edad el levantaba con mucha rapidez la vista hacia ella y le decía

-parece que soy mayor que tu

-si, al parecer si

Sakura rio un poco y pudo escuchar como el reía con ella, se observaron a los ojos por un largo momento en el cual para los dos fue eterno, Sakura rompió la conexión y decidió hablar

-tengo un gran presentimiento de que no solo querías saber mi nombre ¿o estoy equivocada?

-no, no te equivocas-le dijo Shaoran después prosiguió-me gustaría saber algunas cosas sobre ti, si estas de acuerdo claro

Sakura lo pensó un poco, sabia que tendría que contarle muchas cosas, pero aun asi dijo

-esta bien, te escucho

Sakura pudo notar como Shaoran pensaba un poco lo que le diría, para después hablar

-tu eres la misma persona que asesino a Salomon y al señor Gransherter, ¿no es asi?

-si, soy la misma- Sakura contesto con una voz un poco seria

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-ese es mi trabajo-fue la única respuesta que le dio

-¿tu trabajo?, ¿tu trabajo es matar ha gente?

Sakura no respondió al instante, lo observo por un momento para después responder

-si ese es mi trabajo, eso es lo que yo ago., ¿piensas delatarme hacia la policía?

-NO

Sakura le sorprendió mucho la respuesta, le había contestado con mucha rapidez casi sin pensarlo y no dudo en preguntarle

-¿Por qué?

Puedo notar como el la miraba hacia los ojos y después decirle de una manera muy natural

-por que creo que me enamorado de ti.

* * *

JEJE LO DEJARE ASI... JEJE NO COMO CREEN DEJARE DE SER EVIL SOLO POR HOY Y EN UN MOMENTO SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI :3


	10. Chapter 10

AQUI ETA EL OTRO CAPITULO :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de CLAMP solo algunos son de mi autoria y la historia es mia :3

* * *

CAPITULO 10

Shaoran se relajo un poco después de que Sakura le peguntara su edad, se sentía menos nervioso.

Sakura le pregunto por sus intenciones originales, después de todo ella era una chica lista, por la cual avían empezado la conversación.

-Tú eres la misma que asesino a Salomón y el señor Gransherter, ¿o me equivoco?

-si soy la misma

Pudo sentir que la respuesta de Sakura era mas seria, pero no puedo evitar preguntar

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-es mi trabajo

-¿tu trabajo?

Shaoran pudo notar que Sakura no contesto a su pregunta pero decidió esperar, después de un momento le contesto

-si mi trabajo, eso es lo que yo hago, ¿piensas delatarme?

-no-le respondió sin pensarlo

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta que Sakura le avía dicho lo izo pensar por un momento, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué la protegía?, ¿Por qué no perdía ser el quien la delatara?

Y en cuanto la miro a los ojos le respondió sin pensarlo

-por que creo que me enamore de ti

Shaoran pudo notar la confusión de Sakura y es cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ¿se enamoro de Sakura?, ¿Qué le asía decir eso?, ¿Cuál era la razón?

Era una mujer bellísima, eso era algo que no podía negar, pero esa no era la razón por la cual había dicho algo asi, lo pensó un poco más pero no encontraba respuesta alguna, pero de algo si estaba completamente seguro, no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

* * *

Sakura no podía creer lo que había escuchado ¿Shaoran se había enamorado de ella?, eso era imposible ¿no?, observo ha Shaoran y pudo notar que miraba con atención la fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita de centro, y hablar después

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

Shaoran levando la fotografía para enfatizar a que se refería, Sakura la observo por unos segundos para después contestar

-el que esta tocando el piano es mi hermano mayor y el que se encuentra cerca de el es mi padre

Pudo notar que mientras contestaba la pregunta de Shaoran observaba la imagen para hablar después

-¿en donde están ahora?

Sakura no contesto a aquella pregunta solo observo la imagen que ahora se encontraba de nuevo en la mesita de centro, Shaoran volvió a hablar

-Sakura, ¿en donde esta tu familia ahora?

Sakura soltó un suspiro y bajo la vista hacia su regazo para después hablar

-no lo se

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-no se nada de ellos desde hace ya 5 años

No escucho respuesta proveniente de Shaoran asi que prosiguió

-para ellos yo estoy muerta.

* * *

Shaoran no sabia que pensar con lo que Sakura le avía dicho "para ellos yo estoy muerta". ¿Qué significaba eso?, sentía curiosidad asi que pregunto

-no entiendo ¿Por qué?

Pudo notar que Sakura no le miraba ni respondía a su pregunta

-puedes confiar en mi

-no eres la primera persona que me dice esas palabras, y por esas mismas palabras estoy ahora aquí

Shaoran se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, pero de algo si estaba seguro alguien había traicionado a Sakura

-yo te prometo que yo no traisionare, pero necesito que confíes en mi- le dijo mientras veía asía ella

Pudo notar como Sakura alzaba la cabeza y lo veía hacia los ojos, se quedaron así por un momento para que después ella hablara

-esta bien

Shaoran sintió mucha felicidad, felicidad de que Sakura confiara en el, asi que volvió a formular la pregunta

-¿Por qué tu familia piensa que estas muerta?

-por que es mejor asi, asi ellos estarían a salvo

Shaoran no entendía a Sakura asi que con la vista le pidió que le explicara, y asi Sakura hablo

-Todo esto comenzó en mi cumpleaños numero 12, mi padre era un empresario de una buena empresa, asi que tenia muchos amigos con mucho dinero y nivel, siempre andaba en cenas de gala que la empresa daba. Mi hermano que en ese tiempo tenia 17 años, se quedaba con migo en casa mientras nuestro padre salía. Pero ese día era una acepción, puesto que era mi cumpleaños mi cancelo la ida a una cena importante que se daría ese mismo día por quedarse con migo, yo me sentía muy feliz de que mi padre estuviera con migo, puesto que no lo veía muy seguido. La velada fue encantadora, mi padre que le encantaba hornear, orneo para mi un hermoso pastel y mi hermano compuso para mi una melodía en piano con mi nombre, era mi mejor cumpleaños. Ya eran casi las 10:30 de la noche cuando se escucho que llamaban a la puerta, mi padre se dispuso a abrirla mientras yo conversaba con mi hermano. Y fue ahí cuando lo conocí, Kiyotaka Ryu, era un joven muy apuesto, en ese entonces el tenia 15 años, el avía llegado junto con su padre Kiyotaka Jiroo, el era un gran amigo de mi padre. Mi padre le avía contado al señor Kiyotaka sobre mi y mi hermano y que ese día era mi cumpleaños, esa era la razón de su presencia el querer felicitarme y poder conocer a su hijo. Ellos se quedaron hasta muy tarde y yo conocí un poco más a Ryu, era un chico encantador en todos los sentidos, o eso pensaba yo en ese momento. Después de ese día el señor Kiyotaka y su hijo Ryu iban a visitarnos muy seguido, o en ocasiones Ryu iba solo a visitarme, mi hermano y mi papa le tomaron una gran aprecio ha Ryu asi que me dejaban a solas con el sin ningún problema. Paso un año entero en el cual yo era inseparable de Ryu, en ese momento yo pensaba que esta totalmente enamorada de el, y suponía que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, asi que un día antes de mi cumpleaños numero 13 Ryu me pidió verme en el parque que se encontraba ha una cuadra de donde yo vivía a las 9 de la noche, mi padre y mi hermano no me permitirían salir ha esas horas ni por que fuera con Ryu. Asi que decidí escaparme, y eso fue lo que ice, todo salió a la perfección pude salir sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, al encontrarme fuera corrí hacia el parque en el cual me había quedado de ver con Ryu, ese fue mi pero error. Llegue hasta el parque y pude ver a Ryu en uno de los columpios, al verme el me recibió con una sonrisa, como siempre asía, pero había algo diferente en esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa no me producía nerviosismo alguno, no, en esa ocasión solo me producía ganas de huir del lugar. Al estar mas cerca de el, el se acerco a mi y hablo

"-Querida Sakura viniste, me alegro-"

Yo en ese momento le iba a contestar pero no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo. Lo único que sentí en ese momento fue a alguien tomarme por detrás y ponerme un trapo en la nariz que hacia que perdiera la razón, lo único que recuerdo de esa noche fue la cara de Ryu sonriendo.

* * *

BUENO AQUI ETA EL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE FUE UNO DE LOS MAS LARGOS Y MAS DIFICILES NO SABIA COMO HACERLO ASI QUE ESPERO Y LES GUSTE :)... CONTESTARE REVIEWS :3

**Elfenixenlasllamas**... ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE TE GUSTE MI HISTORIA Y ESPERO NO DESEPCIONARTE CON LA HISTORIA Y QUE TE GUSTARAN LOS CAPITULO DE HOY :3, PERDON POR TARDAR EN ACTUALIZAR TRATARE DE ACTUALISAR MAS SEGUIDO :3

**yeyuperez**... ESPERO Y TE GUSTE LOS CAPITULOS DE HOY :3 Y GRACIAS POR LEER Y PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO JEJE XD

**kinesukikinomoto**... AMI NO ME GUSTARIA ESTAR EN EL LUGAR DE SAKURA JEJE ESPERO Y TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY Y GRACIAS POR LEER Y PERDON POR LA TARDANSA :3

**Crazy martinez**... JEJE AQUI ESTA LA MITAD DE LA HISTORIA JEJE... LO SE SOY EVIL ASI QUE MERESCO LAS AMENASAS JEJE XD IGUAL SALUDOS Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY :3 Y PERDON POR NO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO

**elianamz bv**... ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE ESPERO Y TE GUSTE LOS CAPITULOS DE HOY :3

**Tsuki Kagayaku.**.. ENFERMA? ESPERO Y ESTES BIEN :3.. JEJE AVESE SOY UN POCO EVIL ASI QUE ESPERO ACTUALISAR MAS RAPIDO, ESPERO Y TE GUSTEN LOS CAPITULOS DE HOY Y PERDON POR LA TRADANSA :3

BUENO ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO ACTUALISAR PRONTO  
SAYONARA  
INU OOKAMI :3


End file.
